Midnight
by Ritz78
Summary: When Bella finally decides to move on from Edward, and now a year later works in a bar, she never thought someone is haunting her from her past.
1. Chapter 1

I remember being alone, when you left me here. Now I cry all night long hoping the hurt will seal my faith and my body will just die away. I'm not so lucky; I had loved ones that kept me far away from death doors. I still thought of it, no one could save me from my own mind, but myself.

I hate Edward Cullen, he left me to perish away, I fell for his antics believing that a human and a vampire can live happily ever after. I fell hard and I'm just learning to pick up the pieces, starting with the Cullen home.

My truck rumbled as I drove toward my own personal torture, I stare ahead and my mind goes blank shutting out my pain and misery. I sigh loudly when I see I'm sitting in front of my once home. I sit there contemplating if I should go in there or not. I sigh again and get out of my truck. I take small steps towards the house, still debating if I should turn back or not. I finally make it to the front door, I slowly turn the knob and the door opens without a sound. I push my hands in my pockets, and poke just my head in the archway of the door. I breathe in deeply and take a small step inside, nothing changed it just looked like it always was, even his piano was sitting there looking all innocent. I grin wickedly at it and go back to my truck and pull out a crowbar. I know what this looks like, why destroy something someone really likes or their things? He hurt me, he broke me, so its my turn to hurt him the best way I physically can, destroy his pride and joy to pieces. I calmly walk over to it, and sit at the bench, remembering for just a few seconds. I softly push my pointer finger on a key and sound bounces off the walls. I get up quickly, and tear apart the piano slowly to make it hurt. An hour or so later I'm finally done and the piano is now a heap of broken pieces on the floor. I walk away from it and search for a piece of paper and a pen. I finally found one, and sit down and write my note carefully, the note I'm writing is going to be taped on the piano. After I'm done writing it I look over the note carefully and I tape it on the bundle of mess. Then I walk out the door, not bothering to shut the door behind me. I get in my truck and I drive away from my once family, not even looking back once with an evil grin on my face. Bella Swan I am, not shy anymore, but fierce.

Mystery Point of view

I'm driving back to Forks, my wife just kicked me out saying she doesn't love me anymore, and whatever else. I rather not go into the terrible details, I get to our old house, and immediately a floral scent hits my nose. _Bella,_ I think instantly, and wondering what she was doing here. I walk in the house noticing the door was wide open, and I immediately notice his piano is in pieces and my enhanced sight sees there is a note attached to the mess. I walk over to it and gently pick it up and it reads:

_Dear, whoever is reading this_,

_I see you have found my gift to Edwerido, I hope he enjoys it as much as I enjoyed tearing it apart piece by piece. Please inform him the state it is in. I also would like a picture of his face too. I know you must be shocked little Bella Swan did this? Well he hurt me, he broke me, so I broke the closest thing to him, his beloved piano. Please send him this gift or take a picture, and I'm sorry that I will not be there to see his face. _

_Love_

_Bella Swan_

_Human forever_

I crack a smile, and flip my phone out and take a few pictures, and I set out to put the pieces in cardboard shipping boxes. After that's done, I put the Cullen's new address on it and I ship it out to them. Oh Bella, what did he do to you, to make you tear his beloved apart? I ask in my head amused. I take her note with me, and stuff it in my pocket. I walk out and set out to some old friends of mine named Peter and Char.

Not knowing what to expect next.

Bella's Point of view

I get back and make dinner for Charlie, and I bound up the stairs and go to my closet. I open up the door and take all my clothes out and pile them up in my hands and throw out everything Alice bought me and I threw it away. I then picked through all my clothes throwing away the ones that seemed to old Bella to me. I promised I would go shopping for new clothes, that I liked. Charlie came home then, and we had dinner together in a peaceful silence. After the dishes were done, I got ready for bed and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My alarm going off in the distance, I sprung out of bed with surprising grace. I headed to the bathroom and took a quick shower. After my shower I got ready for school, I put on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a Paramore t-shirt. I slipped on my blue converse and I fixed my hair in a high pony. I walked down the stairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal and after I got done I put the bowl in the sink, and I grabbed my keys to the truck and I drove to school with a slight smile on my face.

Jasper's Point of view (Shocker!)

I was on the open road when I got a phone call; the screen read 'Peter'. I smile widely at the screen and answer it. "What do you want?" I ask slightly annoyed. "Hi to you too, I'm doing good, thank you for asking. I was calling to tell you to get your sparkly ass down here!" Peter said. "I'm on my way now, I just left Forks, yesterday so it'll take a couple days to get to your impatient ass." I say to him. "Forks? Why were you there, I thought you left with your so called family?" He asks smugly. "I did, but I came back to see something, Alice left me for some guy, imagine my surprise when I walk in the Cullen home and I see Edward's precious piano is in pieces!" I say to him with a smirk on my face. "Really, now whoever did that is a genius because I've wanted to do that for years!" Peter says while laughing. "It was Bella Swan, his ex, a mere human." I tell him remembering the note she left. "Wow, I'm guessing she was a little mad at him for breaking up with her?" He asks quite amused. "Yeah, I don't really know I haven't seen her at all since we left." I say to him. "Well, who knows maybe she'll find some other supernatural to shag." Peter says. "Knowing her, she's a danger magnet, so she will; I got to go talk to you later." I say and before he can reply I hang up on him. This will be a strange couple years.

Bella's Point of View

1 year later

It's been a year since I was left broken on a forest floor, it's been a year since I tore Edward's piano to pieces. I smile remembering that day, I just moved to Texas hoping to get away from vampires for awhile. I am working at a local club as a bar-tender, it pays well. I don't drink since I'm under-aged, but I look older than 19 years old. I'm not going to college that plan flew away when Edward left me. The pain is still there but it's slowly going away. I'm pretty good at bar-tending, I may be clumsy but I'm good with my hands with flipping and mixing. I'm about to leave for work now, I was dressed in tight jean shirts, purple converse, and a tight t-shirt, with the scoop line lower than usual. I applied some eye-liner, foundation, mascara, and some lip gloss. I drove to work and I clocked in and took my position at the bar, the bar called the Shady, was pretty shady, I was hired not because of my age but my skills, they hired under-aged people you at least have to be over 18 years old. I started taking orders, when I notice someone is staring at me from a table. I give them an inviting smile, and the guy smiles back at me. Then I notice the red eyes, from underneath the hat. I smile even bigger; who would have thought a vampire would be in Texas? I start putting on a little show, which brought in tips for me. The vamp slowly saunters over my way, and the grin can't keep off my face. "Miss? Are you okay?" Vamp says with a drawl. I give him a sexy smile and lean closer to him, "I'm okay vamp now what's your name?" I ask and I almost bend over and start laughing at his reaction. "I'm Peter, and you must be Isabella Swan?" Peter asks. I raise my eyebrows at him, "How do you know my name?" I ask him. "My gift, I just know shit." Peter says with a dazzling smile. "Quit that shit, I don't like to be dazzled." I reply angrily. "Oh, I'm sorry Ma'm I can't help it you're so beautiful for the Major." Peter says with a smug smile on his face. "The Major? Who is that?" I ask. "Oh, an old friend of mine and he is looking for his mate." He says to me. "Okay, well I'm a human, so I can't be a mate for a vampire." I say to him. "We will see." He says then walks away. _Weird_ I think. I never thought that conversation would come back to haunt me.

_**A/n: Okay I think this chapter went pretty well for me, and I hope this story won't be forgotten by me, I have a tendency to forget to update….**_

_**R&R!**_

_**LOVE**_

_**Ritz78**_


	2. Chapter 2: We meet again

Chapter 2

Jasper's Point of view

I was reading a Civil War book, and muttering profanities under my breath when Peter flung the door open looking almost out of breath which seems impossible for a vampire. "What's wrong with you?" I ask slightly annoyed with him, I look up at him and set my book down on the table. "Oh, nothing is wrong with me, I'm freaking fantastic. What about you, how are you feeling today Major?" He asks and a smirk slowly spreads over his lips. "I'm fine, now what has you all riled up?" I ask my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Nothing, just ." He finishes in one breath. I arch my eyebrow at him with my perfect hearing I heard every word. "Bella Swan working at a bar, you got to be kidding me, she was a shy little thing." I say trying not to double over laughing. Peter shakes his head at me and sits down opposite of me, "I'm serious you should go see her and scare the crap out of her, she works at the Shady downtown." Peter says while he picks up a book off the end table. I roll my eyes at him and I get up swiftly and grab my keys. "I'll be back later, now you and Char can have some needed alone time, all that lust is driving me mad." I say while walking out the door and I can hear him laughing while calling Char's name.

Bella's Point of View

The bar was in full swing by the time the clock struck midnight, I was shifting one foot from the other, I was getting tired of standing and my feet needed a good massage when I got home from standing for so long. "Bella! We need you on the floor!" Sam yelled from the back, I sigh loudly while I get out from behind the bar, and grab my pen and notepad and begin my torture of taking orders from drunken horny assholes. "Sweet Chicks, over here!" Asshole 1 yells from table number 10. I walk over there and wait for their order. After getting their order in and many pick up lines later, I finally get to my safe haven and I get some glasses and make the drinks they ordered. I put the drinks on a serving tray and give them their drinks. "Isabella Swan, what a surprise to see you here?" A smooth masculine voice murmurs behind me, I jump a foot in the air at the sudden voice. I turn quickly around and face the face of my once attacker from a year ago on my 18th birthday. "Jasper?" I ask in a soft voice. "At your service miss, how may I help you?" He asks and gives me a deadly beautiful smile. That's when the anger kicks in suddenly and it literally pushes Jasper back a few feet. I crack a smile at him, "Now, now Jasper, what the hell are you doing here and interrupting my peace of vampires?" I ask in a cold voice while glaring at his rugged face. "I got your little gift, and I sent it to Edwerido for you. He wasn't a very happy camper." Jasper says while grinning at me, "It was the least I could do, I wanted to give him a little going away gift. Did you get that picture of his face for me?" I ask mischievously. "I'm sorry Darlin; I wasn't there to see his face." Jasper says with a sad smile on his face. "Dang it, well then maybe I'll have to make a little trip back to Forks and destroy something else of his." I say with an evil grin, Jasper looks at my face and then starts laughing hysterically. "What?" I ask annoyed at him. "Oh, nothing it was just your face! You looked so evil there, and I actually believed you would make a trip there just to piss off a pansy mind-reader." Jasper says to me. "What can I say, I'm a danger magnet, I find danger and danger loves my company." I say and then I walk away from him to finish my shift. "I get off at 1:30 Am, Hale, I don't care if you wait for me or not, but I think we have some catching up to do." I say and start to take orders again. "It's Whitlock, Swan and I believe we do need to catch up." Jasper drawls at me and goes and sits in the far corner. I almost crack up laughing at the thought; the big bad vampire goes and sits in the corner like a bad behaving child.

Jasper's Point of View

When I got to the Shady, I was not expecting to see Isabella Swan in the flesh, wearing tight clothing and serving drinks to horny assholes. She just set down some drinks at a table and completely ignoring the pickup lines and catcalls. I stealthily walk up behind her, "Isabella Swan, what a surprise to see you here?" I say to her softly. Bella jumps a foot in the air and then turns around to see who I am. "Jasper?" Bella says surprise in her voice and emotions, "At your service miss, how may I help you?" I say and give her a smile. Suddenly anger hits me and pushes me a few feet back, that's how strong it was. She cracks a smile at me, "Now, now Jasper, what the hell are you doing here and interrupting my peace of vampires?" Bella asks in a cold voice while glaring at me. "I got your little gift, and I sent it to Edwerido for you. He wasn't a very happy camper." I say while grinning at her. "It was the least I could do; I wanted to give him a little going away gift. Did you get that picture of his face for me?" She asks mischievously. "I'm sorry Darlin; I wasn't there to see his face." I say with a sad smile on mine face. "Dang it, well then maybe I'll have to make a little trip back to Forks and destroy something else of his." Bella says with an evil grin look at her face and then I start laughing hysterically. "What?" She asks annoyed at me. "Oh, nothing it was just your face! You looked so evil there, and I actually believed you would make a trip there just to piss off a pansy mind-reader." I say to her. "What can I say, I'm a danger magnet, I find danger and danger loves my company." She says and then walks away from me "I get off at 1:30 Am, Hale, I don't care if you wait for me or not, but I think we have some catching up to do. Bella says to me. "It's Whitlock, Swan and I believe we do need to catch up." I drawl at her and go and sit in the far corner. I set out and watch her with a careful eye. I was trying not to attack anyone who was throwing lust at her. She is mine! Whoa, there Whitlock calm down, she isn't yours yet… I think chuckling under my breath; this is going to be a long night. I think and sinking even lower in my seat.

_**A/n: Hey! Well look I remembered to update, hurray for me! I'm thanking all of you for the reviews I got and the followers! I wasn't expecting over 20 emails in my account after I posted the story! I love all the reviews I got and all the followers! Thank you and hopefully my updates will be pretty frequent…but when school starts then I won't have a lot of time…but that's pretty far from now! **_

_**Translation to Peter's mumble: "Nothing I just found Bella Swan working at a bar and she is underage and she is pretty sexy for a human."**_

_**Love **_

_**Ritz78**_

_**R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Talk from Hell

Chapter 3

The talk from Hell

Bella's Point of View

Finally its 1:30 am, time for my shift to end, but I still have to talk to Jasper which will be the talk from Hell. I hurried up and clocked out and I sluggishly made my way over to Jasper who was sitting there looking oh so innocent. "Come on, we can talk back at my apartment." I say to him. He gets up in unnatural grace and follows me out the Shady.

We finally get to my 2 bedroom apartment, I'll roughly describe it. It has a beautiful full kitchen, a good sized living room, a master bedroom with a bathroom and the guestroom has a bathroom in it too. I make my way to the kitchen and kick off my shoes. I get a glass and pour some mountain dew in the glass. I turn to Jasper, "You want anything?" I ask while pointing to my neck. He stares at me like I'm crazy and has his mouth open like a fish out of water. "I was just kidding; jeez you need to loosen up a little." I say to him and turn my back on him, biggest mistake I have ever made. Suddenly Jasper is behind me and is trailing his nose against my pulse point. I shiver, and he starts to nip at my neck slowly almost drawing blood and then begins to suck softly on my pulse point. I gasp at the sensation and lean further against him. Then he pulls back and is a few feet away from me, I slowly turn around and stare at him and he is freaking smiling at me! "What the Hell, Jasper!" I yell at him and put my hand against my neck covering up the possible hicky. "You deserved it, teasing a vampire and offering him your blood." Jasper says calmly while still staring at me. I roll my eyes at this and I start to wash dishes and then he is there helping me like we were lost friends and he didn't try to eat me second ago. "So Jasper, why are you here?" I ask him bluntly straight to the point. "I'm here with a few friends, one of them came home and told me about you, and I wanted to see if he was lying, because I just couldn't see Bella Swan working at a bar, and when I saw you I just knew you were meant for something bigger than a life of a human." Jasper says to me and starts to dazzle me. "Stop that shit, I hate being dazzled!" I exclaim at him. "Oh, opps I didn't realize I was doing that." Jasper says if he was human he would have blushed. "You wanted to talk, so talk!" I say to him. "Oh, yeah well I wanted to apologize for attacking you on your birthday…" Jasper said and trailed off. "I forgave you when it happened, you had a natural reaction. Edward was the one that over-reacted, instead asking me my opinion and if I was traumatized from what happened he decided to take the easy way out by not talking about it and breaking up with me in the middle of the woods." I huff out, my anger just building from just remembering. Jasper stared at me, for a sec then his eyes went darker and his face was expressionless as he stood still as stone. "He what?" Jasper asked in a very cold voice. "He broke up with me in the woods and said, I was a toy, a distraction, a test, that he didn't love me anymore." I say almost crying remembering his hateful words. Jasper just stood there with a blank expression on his face. He started to growl and I got a little turned on by that. _Calm down Bella, he's pissed off, why do you get turned on by that? _ I think to myself. Jasper locks eyes with me and takes a experimental sniff. Oh crap, he can smell it, think of something else… "Isabella, do you like this side of me?" He asks calmly. I nod my head afraid to speak, "Well then, that's very good because you will see this side every once in awhile when I get a little upset." Jasper drawls at me in a southern accent. He smirks at me and I drop my head as the blood rushes to my cheeks as the blush paints my cheeks. Jasper stares at me for a second, "Isabella when I'm this side, I'm the Major to anyone." He says to me. I nod my head and hold my head in submission, so he won't bite me. "Major, it's kind of late, may I go to bed sir?" I ask and look up to look him in the eye. "I see I have kept you up longer than necessary, we will finish this conversation in the morning, Night." Major says and then swiftly walks over to me and kisses me on my cheek. I flush immediately and I walk away and get ready for bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep with peaceful dreams.

I woke and I feel more rested than I have in the past year, I stretch like a cat and I get up and I hop in the shower and sigh in relief as the warm water soothes my sore muscles. After my shower I quickly get dressed and I walk in my kitchen and make myself a bowl of cereal. After I washed the dish and put it away. I walk around the apartment and start to do some laundry and clean a little bit. I walk in the living room and almost drop the cleaning stuff when I see Jasper sitting lazily on my sofa. "Um, Jasper what are you doing here?" I ask clearly confused. Jasper looks at me and a lazy smile appears on his face, "I said last night, that we would finish the conversation we were having last night today." Jasper replies. "Oh, I thought you left last night, you stayed here all night?" I asked. "Yep, I sure did, I even made sure you had a good night's rest." Jasper drawls. "Okay, well let's finish it." I say. "Okay, well how have you been since we left." Jasper asks concern clear in his eyes. "Well to put it nicely I was a zombie for months, then I woke up when Charlie tried to send me away to Renee. I started to get better when I started hanging out with Jacob Black in La Push, but then he started to ignore me and he changed then he came by to my house and talked to me and gave me hints that he was a werewolf, and after I figured it out the Pack, accepted me and they protected me from Victoria and I wanted to get away from all the supernatural so here I am." I finish giving my life story. Jasper stares at me, and sighs. "I got some stuff to do, Bella so I'll be back in a little bit." Jasper says to me and walks out my door and slams it behind him. "Well, he's a little mad then." I say aloud to no one. I sigh and begin to finish my chores for the day¸ not knowing what to expect next.

_**A/n: Yes! Another update. Well this chapter was kind of hard to write, because I wasn't sure how to write their little talk! Well let me know how you like by…**_

_**R&R**_

_**Love**_

_**Ritz78**_


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

Chapter 4

Jasper's Point of View

After hearing what Bella had to go through all I could see was RED! I was so angry, that the Major had leaked out and I was sniffing the air trying to find my prey.

I finally caught a whiff of the monster that ruined Isabella's life from the moment she stepped in that cafeteria.

I got on the plane to find this bastard named Edward Cullen….

Ah, Revenge is sweet. The plane finally landed and I put my nose in the air and took long sniffs and finally I find him walking around without a care in the world.

This is too easy, and the monster in me almost rolls his eyes at me, I shake my head and follow poor little Edward to somewhere more what's the word oh yeah, Private. I follow and he soon leads me to an abandoned warehouse. Perfect I think bitterly trying not to hear my thoughts.

"Eddie, do you have any idea why I am so mad at you?" I drawl at him and begin to stalk him a little, He stares at me confusion evident in his emotions. A slow smirk reaches my face, "You see Eddie boy, the state I found Isabella was quite I don't know terrible. So much hurt in one body can make someone go crazy. Now I'm not very happy with you, so you know what I want to know, is Why the Hell you left her in the woods, where she could have gotten eaten alive?" I ask my voice growing even angrier, as he stood there with complete terror in his little golden eyes. "I'm sorry Jasper, I wasn't thinking straight that day, if you would allow me to go back to Forks and apolygise to her in person." He asks almost hopeful. "You see Eddie boy, you will not apolygise to dear Isabella, because as soon as I change her, I can make you suffer and have her tear you limb from limb and then set you on fire and Isabella and I can dance upon your ashes. Now if I see your face anywhere near Isabella, I won't be so merciful Eddie." I said and for good measure I threw through the wall. I smile at him and turn around and run back to my mate. Isabella here I come.

Sweet Jasper is gone for some time; Major Whitlock is back for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Major's Point of View

I finally return back to Isabella's apartment and I let myself in and I'm already disappointed because anyone could of broken in. I shake my head and sniff her out, and almost jump through the roof when I hear the shower turn on.

I walk over to the bathroom and take a un-needed breath, I close my hand over the door knob. Not the right time for that.

I go over to the living room and sit down trying to gather my thoughts….

'Knock, Knock' I go over and answer the door and the last person I expect to see.

_**A/n: Hey! Look another update, this one is a tad shorter, sorry but I wanted to keep the updates a little further apart! I Left a Cliffhanger, Please review and tell me who you think it is!**_

_**Love **_

_**Ritz78**_

_**Remember to..**_

_**R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Uninvited

Chapter 5

Unexpected

~~~~~~~~~~Jasper's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw Emmett standing there with a big grin on his face. "How did you know where I was?" I ask confused. "I kept track of your phone… You should really be careful how you use it." Em says to me with a smirk. I roll my eyes at him and I push him out of the entrance way and grab him by the ear and pull him all the way until we are outside. "Now Emmett, you should know better than to come find me." I say to him, I could just see my eyes turn darker. "I'm sorry, but the family has been worried about you, ever since Alice left you. We are your family and we will be here." Emmett finishes while looking me in the eye. I sigh and let myself calm down, "I know you mean well, but let me be by myself for now, I think I found my mate, and I can't screw this up." I say to him. "Really? Do I know her? Who's the lucky vamp?" Emmett says bouncing off questions. "She's human, but I'm not quite sure yet, so leave me be and let me figure it out." I say and I give him a hug goodbye, and I walk back up to Bella's apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella's Point of View~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as I got out of the shower I knew he was there waiting. So I quickly got dressed and I decided to try to sneak up on him. I hold my breath and tiptoe over to him; he has his head in his hands and is clearly frustrated. "What's wrong?" I ask a few feet from him. His head snaps up quickly and he stares at me for a second than smiles at me. "Nothing, just someone stopped by and it was a bad time for me." Jasper replies coolly. "Okay then, where did you go?" I ask and I take a seat next to him. "I visited someone that needed to be straightened out." Jasper says to me and I didn't realize how close we are until now. My breath quickens and my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest. He smiles down at me and we stare at each other for what it seems to be ages, we finally break our stares and a blush covers my cheeks. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." I apologize quickly."No harm done, Darlin" Jasper replies in a husky voice. I get up quickly trying to break the hold he has over me. I walk into the kitchen and I hear him follow me quietly. "Is there something you wanted Jasper?" I question him as I turn to face him. "Yeah… you." He replies with a smirk on his lips. "Well, too bad you can't have me." I say cockily to him. "I'll take that as a challenge Isabella." He says while staring me down. "Good luck, it'll take you forever." I say. "I do have forever, and so do you." He tells me gently. "I'm human, you have forever, but I don't." I say in a weak voice. "You can have forever if you will let me give it to you." Jasper says in a soft voice. I look at him but I can't speak because I'm in complete shock. "Do you mean that?" I ask. "Sure do, Darlin. I don't break my promises." He says. I step closer to him and pull him in a hug, "Thank you." I whisper to him. "Anything for you, because believe it or not you are worth it." He says while returning the hug gently. I smile into his chest, I don't know why but I feel at peace for once in my life. We untangle ourselves and I chuckle slightly when Jasper does it with reluctance. "What's so funny?" He asks me with a smug smile on his face. "Oh, nothing really you just seemed like you didn't want to let go of me." I say to him. "I'll never want to let you go ever." Jasper tells me. "You just did…" I say to him with a smile on my face. "Very funny Bella." He tells me. I look at the clock and I realize how late it is. "OH, where did the time go, I got to go and get ready for my shift at the Shady." I say to him and I leave him there as I get ready for work. "I'll see you after your shift, Isabella; I'm not a patient man." Jasper calls out to me. After I was done getting ready, I don't know what came over me but I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. When I realize what I did my cheeks flame up. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." I say to him in remorse. "It's fine Isabella. You can do that whenever you feel like it." He says to me and smiles showing his pearly whites. "Bye! See you later Alligator!" I yell out as I leave my apartment.


End file.
